


Baby, it's cold outside

by NYWCgirl



Series: WAC 2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Old Injuries Acting Up, Platonic Cuddling, Snow, Survival, staying warm, wac2020, whump advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Not every mission goes as plan, but Mac knows how to deal the cards he gets.
Series: WAC 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Old injury acting up’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is also written for the first week of the Whump advent on tumblr, where the prompt was ‘Cuddling for warmth.’

A quick one-day milk run in a forest in Kazakhstan turns up a storm and both men soon realize there is no chance of getting out before nightfall. Exfil informed them the storm prevents them from coming in and pick them up. They were told to find shelter, so Mac explained to Jack that they needed to make a shelter if they wanted to survive the night.

Spending the night in this freezing forest isn´t Jack’s idea of a good time, but he knows Mac is well educated in survival, so he trusts Mac.

‘Building a snow cave requires the fewest tools and can be built with minimal exertion. Really Jack, it is the best shelter we can build in the least amount of time.’

‘Well, let’s get to it than.’

Jack scouts for a location.

‘You want to find a fairly big drift of snow – a place where the wind has piled up the snow.’

Jack points at a high drift and Mac nods. They start digging with the hands and once they are inside the drift, Mac shapes the inside of the structure like an upright bell. He explains that the bell shape is very strong structurally and that it will prevent the roof from sagging due to their body heat. He tells Jack to go and get evergreen boughs While he makes a sleeping platform inside the structure that sits higher in elevation than the entrance. He knows that it is key to keeping warm. Jack returns with the branches and arranges them on the sleeping platform and once Jack is inside he stuffs the entrance as well.

‘It is already warmer in here than outside.’ Jack smiles.

‘Well, don’t get too optimistic, this night is going to suck.’

‘Yeah I know, but we are out of the cold, so there is that.’

‘True.’

Jack blows in his hands, they are cold from sawing off the evergreens with Mac’s SAK. Which reminds him that he still has Mac’s little red knife. He fishes it out of his pocket with a groan and hands it back to Mac.

‘Here, before I forget.’

‘Thanks.’

The cold makes his wrist hurt. It always hurts when the weather changes, but cold makes the joint stiffen up.

‘Your wrist acting up?’

‘Yeah, it always does when it is cold.’

‘Here.’ Mac pulls one of those small hand warming pads out of his coat pocket. He gives the small bag a shake and the pad starts to warm up. He wraps it around Jack’s wrist with his buff.

‘We should try to huddle and sleep.’

‘Come here kid, there is nobody I would rather cuddle with than you.’

‘Huddle Jack, it is called huddling, we’re not cuddling.’

‘Sure kid, whatever you say.’

Mac lays down and Jack crawls behind him, making sure there are no exposed parts. He also makes sure his warm wrist is between them so they both can profit from the heat. It is a tight fit, but they manage.

‘Should we sleep?’

‘Well, there is not much else we can do and the temperature in here shouldn’t get colder that it is now. Our body temperature should keep the temperature stable.

‘That is a whole lot of shoulds, but OK, let’s close our eyes and try to get some sleep.’

The wind outside is picking up and howling so it takes some time before both men are asleep.

* * *

The next morning Jack wakes when he hears engines. He gently shakes Mac.

‘Mac, wake up, I think exfil is here. Let’s check.’

The engines are killed and Jack and Mac can hear a men shout their names, so they pulls the branches out of the entrances, having to dig a way out, since the snow storm filled the opening.

‘Hey there you are? Ready to go home?’

Two exfil members are waiting for them with snow mobiles.

‘You bet ya.’

Mac hands Jack another pad for his wrist. He shakes the pad and pulls the cold one out, stuffing the warming one under the buff. One of the exfil agents hands both men a cup and takes out a thermos flask with hot coffee.

‘Oh, bless you.’ Jack groans while sipping the hot coffee.

‘We thought you could use some bot beverage after spending the night outside, I have to admit, I was worried, but here you are. When you are ready, we’ll go.’

‘Let’s go.’


End file.
